Portable shelters such as umbrellas, canopies and various sun shades devices are becoming increasingly popular. The apparent reason for this popularity is that people are becoming more and more conscious of the detrimental effects of the sunshine particularly the increasing occurrence of skin cancer.
Additionally, portable shelters such as umbrellas, canopies and the like have always been a popular item on the beach and other recreational areas. They are frequently rented or purchased to use for protection against sunshine as well as the wind. However, the disadvantage of these devices is the expense of renting them as well as the expense of purchasing or repairing these items. Beach umbrellas can be quite expensive, as can full size canopies to provide a shaded area.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a inexpensive, easily assembled, portable shelter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable shelter which can be easily set up and is inexpensive enough that it can be easily replaced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable shelter which is easily assembled which is also extremely light weight and easy to transport.